Willow Rose
Willow is currently a first year student at Highlander Academy. She is a member of House Vex and is roommates with Sebastian Pink a fellow house, though after the raid on Snowdon she stayed in the room by herself, but will be moving into a new room in the new year. She is soon to be a second year at the academy. Personality: Willow is often seen as a hyperactive little ball of energy. She is often overly happy and has no problem trying to make others happy. She has an urge to protect those who can't help themselves, she wants to be like the people she read about in the history and her mother, to be the best Huntress she could possibly be. She finds it hard to bring herself to bring harm onto others, as she just wants to hunt Kishin, not kill people. She has shown that she has a decent understanding of the job, and has found a few loopholes in the law to aid their team. She is still striving to become the best she can be, or even higher! After, a snap decision being forced to kill her best friends dad it hasn't quite sat on her conscious well. That and it seems like her team are slowly falling apart, so she is trying to keep those that are left within the team. Physical Appearance: Willow has the appearance of a young girl, she has black hair that fades down into a dark red, with a pale complexion and a pair of silver eyes. She keeps a smile on her face, and tries to keep her team in an up beat mood. Much to the annoyance of someone (cough Kat cough). As time has begun to go on her hair has begun to grow out to below her shoulders. Abilities and Items: Speed: Willow's primary source of magic is her insane speed, either that or she just drinks too much coffee in one go. She often uses this as a quicker means of transport, it reflecting her hyperactive mood. Though the risk of this is that if she trips over something or is hit, she'd be smacking into them at whatever speed she is going at. Elemental Magic: Willow's secondary form of magic is elemental magic, however at the moment it is a weak display of smalls gusts of wind and maybe a spark or two. It is a magic that is still developing and growing. Falchion: For close combat she has switched to a falchion blade that she keeps on her person, though like her half-sister she has adapted the handle to magical extend into almost a spear or glaive type weapon. Sniper Rifle: Willow after realising she had kind of decent aim has left behind the scythe, due to bad memories of the weapon and replaced it with a sniper rifle, with a bayonets fixed at the end of it. She did have a serious debate whether to use a rifle or a bow, and is still debating it. Magic deck of awesomeness!: Willow was gifted a deck of cards by Samuel before she aided Elliot in fighting off a demon thing in the old KARF base. The deck contains blue, yellow, purple and orange cards. The purple create illusions, the orange ones explode, the yellow ones will daze her opponent and the blue cards will steal the life force of others and replenish her own. It's fair to say she's going to try and avoid using the blue cards.